Fallen For My Best Friend
by night writer
Summary: TAKARI - Best friends? We'll see about that! How will Takeru proclaim his love for Hikari? Find out!...PG for kissing (also Taiora & Mimato)


Fallen For My Best Friend by night writer

Takeru Takaishi opened his vivid blue eyes as the sun hit them. Then he groaned and crushed his pillow over his head.

"Keru-chan! Wake up!" Hikari Kamiya, his best friend and secret crush, said in an annoyingly perky voice. Her shoulder length auburn hair was combed perfectly and her beautiful brown eyes sparkled with amusement.

"NO!" Takeru replied with a pout as he lifted his pillow a little. His eyes glared at the aggravating girl who was currently pulling on the pillow, bouncing on the bed, and giggling at the same time. "It's only," he glanced at the clock near his bed, "Arrgh! Ten after noon!" And with that, he pushed his pillow back over his head. 

"Keru! I'm warning you, you promised to spend the day with me and if you don't wake up this instant…I'll…I'll do something to make you!" Hikari crossed her arms and stuck out her chin. 

Takeru snorted under the pillow, "A little girl like you! Ha! What are you going to do? Sing and wake me up with that awful voice of yours…oh no, the holy terror!"

Hikari pouted and then smirked, "I warned you!" And with that she bounded out of the room with a now worried Takeru staring after her. After several minutes, he heard her walk back into the room and the following things happened:

_Hikari dumped a glass of ice-cold water onto his head…_

_Takeru shouted and cursed as he sat up…_

_Hikari falling to the floor laughing up a storm at Takeru's soaked look…_

_Takeru standing over Hikari with his arms crossed and the wet pillow in his hands…_

_Takeru lifting up the wet pillow…_

_The TWACK! and the SPLAT! of the pillow hitting Hikari full in the face…_

_And the loud, "Takeru!" screamed throughout the otherwise empty apartment…_

Hikari's hair now stood in an array of dry and wet hairs, her face was twisted in shock and…a very pissed expression on her beautiful face. Takeru, of course, didn't look much better. His shirt was plastered to his chest and half his hair was sticking up while the other half was dripping water down his face. They both stood outraged looks on their faces and then…they both burst out laughing. Falling to the floor, they laughed and laughed and laughed…

Takeru and Hikari walked out the apartment door and Takeru locked it behind them. They walked to the elevator and after it reached the bottom, got out.

"Where do you want to go first, Your Majesty?" Takeru asked with a British accent and a florid bow. They were standing in front of his apartment building and walking to his car.

Hikari giggled and playfully slapped the back of Takeru's head. Then leaning on his shoulder, which he responded to by putting his arm around her shoulder, she replied, "Let's go eat! I'm starving." 

Just then, Takeru's stomach growled and he blushed a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's hungry…" she let out another giggle.

Takeru just gave a low playful growl into the base of her neck causing her to blush and him to chuckle. She hit him again, though, on the shoulder instead. He unlocked the passenger door of his car and watched as she settled herself inside. He let his eyes wander over her body starting with her legs up to her face, which he had already committed to memory. Only when his eyes met hers did he blink and then blush a deep red as he shut the door to the car.

As he was turning the key to start the car, she asked, "Where are we going to eat?"  
Takeru just gave her a mysterious look and grinned roguishly, "You'll find out when we get there."

Hikari pouted as cutely as possible and said in a childish voice, "Why can't I find out now?"

Takeru just gave a little laugh and headed off into the street.

They drove for around fifteen minutes before pulling up to a stop in front of a small building. It was brick red and had for a sign the words, 'Starlight' in flowery print. Hikari looked at Takeru who just gave her a cute smile and held out his arm. 

"My lady," he said in a low and gentle voice.

Hikari gave him a smile and wrapped her arm around his. They headed into the restaurant through tinted doors. When they had entered, Hikari let out a gasp in awe. 

The restaurant was beautifully decorated with lights strung out like stars against the ceiling. The dining room was light enough to see, but lighted up with only candles on each of the tables and lights in dark corners of the large room. Flowers were at each table and the booths were leather white. It was all artfully arranged to provide privacy and comfort for all.

Hikari said in a hushed voice, "It's so beautiful."

Takeru smiled at her in joy that she liked the place. He led her gently to the place where the host was and asked for a table. The man smiled at both of them and led them to a table in the corner. Setting up the table with sterling silver utensils, glasses of water, and menus, he left saying that their waiter would be there in five minutes to take their orders.

Takeru spoke softly to her, "Do you like my surprise?"  
"I love it, Keru-chan," Hikari said back to the golden hair young man. She gave him her most stunning smile, which he returned. They both were suddenly happy that the room was dark enough to hide their red faces.

Takeru reached out for her hand and held on to it gently, "I'm happy…I wanted to share this place with you, but I was worried you wouldn't like it."

"That's silly! Of course, I like it…in fact, I love it. Where did you find out about this place?" Hikari gave him a questioning glance.

Takeru smiled a little sheepishly, "I was at the park across the street going for a little walk. I got caught out in the rain and ran into here so I wouldn't get soaked. It was a total accident that I found out about this place." Takeru then dropped his gaze from her for a moment and said, "But I'm happy about that now…I would get soaked hundred times to see you smile like when you entered the restaurant."

Hikari blushed and gave his hand a tender squeeze, which he returned. 

The pair of teens walked out of the restaurant smiling and talking. The food was great and the company even better. They walked to Takeru's car and then drove out to the mall nearby. 

As they were getting out of the car, Takeru gave out a slight groan. 

"What's wrong, Keru?" Hikari asked.

"Something tells me that we'll be here for hours with me holding all your bags for you. And plus, my wallet will be reduced in size by half…my poor paycheck…" with those words said in a childish voice filled with mock sadness, Takeru wiped away some imaginary tears.

Hikari tilted her head upwards and to the side a little, "Who said you were going to pay for my things or hold my bags?"  
"No one did," Takeru admitted with a nod. "But I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't carry things for a lovely lady like you," at that Hikari gave a slight blush and gave his arm a slight squeeze in thanks. 

"And what about paying for my things?"  
Takeru now stopped their walk towards the mall doors and faced Hikari. Gently holding both of her hands in his, he said in a shy voice, "I would buy you the world if I could, Hika-chan. Just for the fact that you even grace me with your presence, would I give you my life…" realizing he was close to admitting his heart's deepest secret and his only one kept from his best friend, Takeru trailed off.

Looking up into his sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with a fiery emotion and yet was as calm as a lake, she felt her heart skip a beat and a half. The look in his eyes held her frozen in place. Both of their heads were drawing closer as if they were being pulled together by some magnetic force. The pairs' eyes closed in expectation and their hearts pounded…

Then a shout was heard throughout the parking lot, "HIKARI! TAKERU!"

Both of the teens snapped out of their tender moment and blushed a deep crimson. In their minds cursing the person who interrupted they're near kiss. They turned around and saw four teens that were slightly older than them by 3 years or so. 

The one that shouted was Yamato Ishida, who was a lady's man for sure. All the girls at Odaiba High School, where all the Digidestined attended, dreamed about his rebel blond looks and cold blue eyes. He was also Takeru's older brother. "Hi, you two!"

Takeru gave him a nod and Hikari said, "Hi!"

"Well, what are you two doing here?" A beautiful young lady with long brown hair and hazel colored eyes, asked. One could forget her name, but not her looks. Her name was Mimi Tachikawa.

"We're spending the day together..." Takeru answered for both of them, but trailed off at the two girls' knowing looks. 

"That's cool, the girls dragged us here to go shopping," Taichi Kamiya gave a lopsided grin to his sister and her best friend. His hair was still wild and big as it has always been, but he was handsome in it by far. 

Sora Takenouchi gave him a mock glare and then smiled warmly at the young girl, "Did we interrupt something? I have this strange feeling that we did." She looked at the younger pair with knowing crimson eyes that matched her hair that now came down past her shoulders. Seeing both of them blush, her smile grew wider and she continued, "Well, then, why don't you continue what you were doing and we'll just go off to clean the boy's wallets. Ready, Mimi?"

Mimi grinned much like the cat in Alice's Wonderland and replied, "Yes!"

The boys, though, looked confused. "What did we interrupt?" asked Yamato.

Mimi sighed, "Never mind for now! We have shopping to do!" Grabbing Yamato's hand she took off towards the mall with a blushing Yamato being pulled along with her.

Sora grinned at the two and then grabbed Taichi's arm and headed off much like Mimi did. As the two was walking away, you could hear the confused, "What were the two doing back there?" And the answering, "Later! Shopping first! Questions later!" Followed by a huge groan.

"I don't know about this, Dai…" Takeru said with uncertainty in his voice, and a hint of fear.

Daisuke Motomiya would not be put off, though, "Takeru, come on! I mean everyone knows you love Hikari except for her! And we all know she's in love with you except for you! She's to shy to make the first move, which means you'll have to!"

"Yeah, I know…but singing?" Takeru gulped at the thought.

"It's the perfect way to show her you love her! Dude! I've seen the songs you've written for her, so you don't even have to worry about picking out a song."

"Fine, if I agree to this…when and where am I supposed to sing?"

Daisuke gave out an evil chuckle, which Takeru did not like the sound of one bit. "Oh, that's no problem at all, man. You know that assembly we have two days from now?"  
Takeru nodded slowly.

"Well, I know a way to get you on stage and with a microphone…plus, I can guarantee you that Hikari will be sitting up front, right next to the stage." 

Takeru jaw dropped open and he was silent for a long moment. When his voice came out, it was a little above a whisper, "Y-you…w-wa-ant…me to sing… in front of the whole school…"

Daisuke nodded with glee.

"Are you sure this is the only way to go?"  
Daisuke nodded again.

"…Fine, I'll do it. And Dai?"

"Hmm?"

"You screw this up or I get busted for this…you're a dead man." Takeru gave him a warning glare and walked out of Daisuke's house.  
Daisuke waited for him to walk out of the door before he grabbed the phone. Dialing a number, he waited a bit before speaking, "Hey! Sora?" Pause. "Yes, he agreed to it." Pause. "Yup! I picked out the perfect song for him to sing. I have the copy in my school bag." Pause. "Okay, see you then. Bye!" Hanging up the phone, Daisuke mumbled, "This is going to be very interesting."

Takeru was behind the curtain of the stage, waiting for the pre-arranged single between him and Daisuke. How he got into this, he sure as hell didn't know. A picture of Hikari entered his mind and he smiled. Never mind, he knew.

Then Daisuke waved at him and gave two tugs on his right ear. 5 minutes…

Hikari was sitting right in front of the stage. Front row center where she couldn't fall asleep. It didn't help that Takeru wasn't there for her to lean her head on. Or whisper to and make jokes with. Hikari sighed; she's been in love with Takeru for years…only if she could tell him…if only she wasn't so scared. Then suddenly, she heard a loud sound and looked up at the stage.

Hikari's eyes went wide at what she saw. Smoke filled the stage, covering it so you couldn't see a thing. There were loud sounds of confusion behind her and then music filled the large gym. Slowly, the guitar got louder and louder and then you could hear a voice starting to sing, 

**_"When I wake up in the morning,_**

**_The first thing that I see, _**

**_Are her beautiful eyes shining,_**

**_I wished it were for me._**

**_ _**

**_Then I shake my head,_**

**_My dream seemed so vivid,_**

**_I lay back in my bed,_**

**_Oh my god! I think I've…"_**

**_ _**

The smoke cleared and there stood Takeru Takaishi. He smiled at her and she felt her heart speed up. What in the world was he doing?

**_ _**

**_CHORUS: "Fallen for my best friend,_**

**_I can hardly breathe,_**

**_She's so kindhearted,_**

**_Chocolate eyes that can see through me._**

**_She's the light in the darkness,_**

**_The guiding star of my life,_**

**_Shining with her tenderness,_**

**_I can't get enough of her sight._**

**_ _**

**_Her beauty is whole,_**

**_It's irreplaceable,_**

**_Her eyes are like windows to her soul._**

**_ _**

**_Everyone looks, _**

**_But knows you cannot touch,_**

**_Not even those shining locks._**

**_ _**

**_Oh god…I think I've…"_**

**_ _**

Takeru felt his heart pounding as he looked down at Hikari. He sang with all his heart and soul, looking deep into the eyes of the girl he loved.

**_ _**

**_CHORUS_**

**_ _**

**_(music plays for a while by itself)_**

**_ _**

**_Bridge: So I watch…_**

**_And never go close…_**

**_Even if I want to so much!_**

**_And now…_**

**_I wait for the day,_**

**_That I can admit my love!_**

**_ _**

**_I think I've…_**

**_ _**

**_CHORUS_**

**_ _**

**_Oh…yes,_**

**_I've fallen for my best…friend…"_**

**_ _**

Takeru let his voice die out softly. Looking out into the gymnasium, he saw everyone looking at him with awe. Girls were crying and boys looked at him with grudging respect. He let his eyes slip to the girl sitting in the front row. He jumped down from the stage and headed straight towards his love. 

Standing in front of Hikari, he looked deep into her eyes. Getting down on his knees, he spoke to the girl he loved, "Hika-chan, I've loved you since the day we first met. My heart pounds when I look into your eyes, the windows to your soul. You make me want to do things I would never usually do. Once, I told you I would buy the world for you. I lied, I would buy the universe for you…"  
Takeru slowly pulled himself up and then brought Hikari up before him. 

"My life would be desolate without you in it, the world would be meaningless without you in it to give it light, the heavens would cry out for their angel, and God would miss his most blessed creation."  
Tears appeared in Hikari's eyes at his heart-filled words.

"I make this offer to you now, Hika-chan. I offer you my heart and my soul, my body and everything else I could offer you, whether it is physically or emotionally. I give you my all. In return, I ask for your love. Will you be mine, Hikari Kamiya?" His body tensed up as he waited for her answer.

The whole school went quiet after hearing his words. They all stared at her and she felt their eyes on them. She ignored them, though, and concentrated solely on Takeru's eyes. Those eyes like a couple of days ago were filled with the fiery emotion. She felt shivers running along her body and she opened her mouth to speak. Nothing came out, though. 

Hikari took a deep breath and tried again. Her voice came out in a soft whisper that you could barely hear, "Yes." Takeru heard it, though, and he stared in shock at her for a couple of moments. 

Takeru processed her answer slowly and the shock slowly wore away. Then, he looked down at Hikari. She had her face turned towards the ground. He let one of his hands slide around her waist and the other slowly tilted her face upwards. 

His eyes found hers and he looked deep into them. What he saw made him smile immensely…he saw love…for him.

Suddenly a shout rang out through the silent gym, "KISS HER YOU IDIOT!!" The whole student body cheered their agreement. 

Takeru leaned towards her face and stopped an inch before it. He questioned her with his eyes, asking for permission. Hikari answered him by catching his lips with hers. He felt a wave of passion coarse throughout his body, making him feel like he was on fire.

Her lips were soft and tasted of strawberries. He wanted more, though, and ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. Her lips complied and opened up. Pulling her closer to his body, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He tasted heaven…

Hikari's heart was racing at the speed of light. Takeru's body was firm against her supple one. She felt her arms wrapping around his neck as he pulled her closer. His tongue played havoc in her mouth and she felt her knees weaken. She moved her tongue and wrestled with his. Pushing his tongue back, she slipped her tongue into his mouth. She felt more than heard him groan into her mouth in response. 

She let her mouth move delicately along his and felt him press stronger onto hers. His body shivered when she ran her hands in a circle along his back. She moaned into his mouth when he ran his hands along her waist and back. She was in heaven…

Sora, Mimi, and Daisuke were on the side of the gym watching the kiss. They were all grinning as they watched the new couple tongue wrestle. Then they heard two shocked shouts and turned around to see Yamato and Taichi. The three matchmakers exchanged worried looks. 

Taichi looked livid, "What in the world is Takeru doing to my sister!"  
"I would like to know about that, too!" Yamato's eyes were going crazy as he traded looks between the kissing couple and the three people in front of them.

Daisuke gulped and ran away with a barely recognizable, "Bye!"

Sora and Mimi traded looks and then grinned. 

Sora walked straight up to Taichi and grabbed his head. Pulling it down, she whispered to him, "They were just doing this…" With that, she kissed him. His eyes went wide and then snapped shut. He grabbed her waist and pulled her body into his.

Yamato looked at the two in surprise and his eyes went even crazier. He turned to Mimi and was about to something when a mouth pressed against his cut him off. It turned out to be Mimi's and he pulled away in shock. Then realizing what just happened, he grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. Working his mouth against hers, they got into their kiss.

Takeru and Hikari pulled apart and looked around. Both of their eyes got big as they saw their brothers making out with Sora and Mimi. They exchanged happy looks and smiled enormously.

"Takeru?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, love." Takeru responded with an adoring look in his eyes. 

Hikari blushed and then said, "I love you…I have for awhile now…I just wanted you to-" She was cut off by Takeru's lips. 

When he pulled back, he whispered to her, "I know, Hika. I know."  
"Will you promise never to leave me, Keru?"

"I can promise you more than that, Hikari. I promise you never to leave your side and to love you forever with heart and soul."  
"I promise to do the same, Keru-chan."  
"I love you, Hikari Kamiya."  
"I love you, Takeru Takaishi."  
And with that, the destined lovers sealed their proclamations of love with a passionate kiss.


End file.
